


Genre Choice

by FelineFeral



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik finds himself in a roomful of books, two siblings and differing tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genre Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing and have no money.  
> Note: Written for ninemoons42 based on this prompt: Books they like and books they don’t like. Happy ending please. Would love snarl and being funnily rude to each other. Coffee, tea and winter optional. I hope you enjoy it.

The first thing Erik noticed when he walked into the room was the massive amounts of books. The room, while decently sized was crammed wall to wall with bookshelves. Erik could see that some of the shelves were even two rows deep with books.

Walking past shelves jutting out of the wall, hiding part of the room Erik didn’t see much order to the books. He picked one off the shelf at random and snorted at the title. He hadn’t thought that would be Raven’s taste.

“Are you going to keep being a creeper or are you going to come and sit down, Erik?” Raven hollered from behind the shelves.

Erik jolted; he hadn’t realized anyone was in the room. It made him angry with himself, he knew better than to let his guard down. He always knew who was in a room with him, whatever metals they had on their person always sang to him. Erik could feel the metal chain Raven had around her skirt; he could also feel the watch Charles wore.

Stepping around the bookshelf Erik found Raven and Charles curled up in armchairs, each with a glass beside them and a book in their lap. “I didn’t realize anyone was in here.”

“The light was on,” Raven stated. She looked down at the book still clutched in his hand, “Planning on reading that?”

Erik looked back down at the book in his hand and dropped it as though he’d been burned, “I don’t think so.”

Charles moved out of his chair, inspecting the book for damage, “Please be careful Erik I’ve not finished that yet.”

“It’s yours? I thought it was Raven’s.”

Raven looked horrified at the thought, “Those are all Charles’. I don’t read that crap.”

“I’ve read some of the books you read Raven, I would hardly call them stellar works.”

“At least mine aren’t all romance.”

“I need something that isn’t about genetics once in awhile. Sometimes not thinking is preferable.”

“Not a problem with those,” Raven shot back.

“Your mysteries are any better? They are completely obvious. I always know who’s done it before the first half is finished. Besides they are all so improbable.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “They’re fiction, they aren’t supposed to be probable. That’s part of the fun. You really want to talk probable when you’re reading _Nursing Auxiliary_?”

Erik watched the siblings banter back and forth like a tennis match. Slowly he backed his way out of the room. This wasn’t a discussion he wanted to take part in.

He only made it as far as the doorway before he had two sets of eyes on him.

“What do you think?”

Erik thought he’d rather be in Antarctica than this room, with this conversation. From the chagrinned look on Charles’ face Erik thought he might have broadcast that. Honesty might get him out without both siblings mad at him. “I’ve never read any books from that area. I wouldn’t be able to give an informed opinion.”

“What do you like to read then?”

“I,” what could he say that wouldn’t get him laughed at or pitied? “I read whatever I came across in my travels.”

“Except…”

“Yes Raven, except romance novels.”

“What was your favourite?” Charles inquired, taking his seat again.

“The Grimm brothers and Hans Christen Anderson.” Could he leave yet?

Raven and Charles looked a little put out. “What were you expecting something that would reveal a deep, hidden part of me?”

“Those are just so depressing and violent.”

Erik shrugged, “They suited me fine.” It made him uncomfortable to think about what he’d done in the past. He realized all the more how much the hunt for Shaw and the man’s death had fueled him. Had consumed him.

“How about you join us? Raven and I were just catching up on some reading. There’s plenty in the room. I’m sure something can be found to fulfill your tastes.”

Erik opened his mouth to decline the invitation when Raven cut him off. “There’s coffee, tea and,” she waggled her eyebrows, “something stronger if you need it. Might help you get through some of Charles’ books.”

“Hey!” the cry from Charles was indignant. “There’s nothing wrong with my books.”

That startled a laugh out of Erik, he could stay for a little while. “Any suggestions?”

Raven immediately went to the farthest bookshelf and began shifting through the books overshadowing it.  
Charles offered him a glass of whiskey, “You should not have left the choice up to her. Her taste in reading material is…different.”

Erik quirked an eyebrow, “I could say the same for yours.”

“Found it!” Raven moved back to the men with a large book clutched in her hands. “You should definitely read this if you haven’t already.”

The book was heavy when Erik took it, he noted the title and realized why, “ _The Complete Sherlock Holmes, all four novels and fifty-six short stories_.” He looked back up to Raven, her face bright and eager, “Couldn’t start me off small?”

Raven shook her head; “Everyone has to read Sherlock Holmes at least once in their life.”

Charles laughed, picking up his own book again, “That we agree on.”

“Not too improbable for you Charles?” Raven ribbed.

“I made an exception for that.”

Shaking his head Erik settled into a large, deceivably comfortable chair and opened the book. The characters were definitely odd, and he couldn’t help but notice inaccuracies as he made his way through the first two stories. He also couldn’t deny the urge to continue reading.

Hours later the three surfaced from their books only because the room plunged into darkness. Startled Erik felt for damage to the electrical wiring of the house while Charles made sure everyone was okay. Raven left the windowless room.

“There’s no damage that I can feel,” Erik reported as Charles moved toward an oil lamp sitting on a desk in the corner. The ease at which he did so told Erik it was something he’d done a number of times before.

“The others are fine, they’re gathered around a fireplace on the other side of the house.” Charles lit the lamp, adjusting the flame before moving to do so around the room. When he returned to the seating area there was enough light to cast an amber glow across the room.

Raven return carrying a tray with mugs and another teapot. “There’s quite the storm happening outside.” She set the tray down, “Made more tea.”

“Thank you Raven.”

Charles and Raven settled back into their seats, each with a fresh cup of tea and their book. Erik watched for a moment before following suit. The next novel in the book sounded interesting enough. Once again surrounded in comfortable silence Erik began reading _The Hound of the Baskervilles_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes belongs to the great mind of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Nursing Auxiliary was written by Marguerite Lees. I own neither.


End file.
